Danger Signs
by DarylDixon'sgirl1985
Summary: A series of people receiving warnings about their fates through chance of coincidence.
1. Give Back Winterfell Theon

**Hey. I was thinking about a few things in the Game of Thrones series that could have gone differently had people been warned ahead of time. So further ado here Danger Signs. **

"I've taken your castle," said Theon Greyjoy storming into Bran Stark's room. "I've taken Winterfell. I sent over the walls with grappling hooks and seized the city."

"Theon," Bran asked sleepily. "What?"

"I've taken Winterfell. We're going to go down to the yard and..."

Theon was cut short here as a man ran up to him. The smelled horribly and looked even worse. But Theon could swear his eyes looked familiar. Like he'd seen them somewhere before. But it wasn't the eyes or his looks that startled Theon it was the said next that did.

The crazed man grabbed Theon by the shoulders and shook him. "Give it back for the of the seven faces of god," the man said. "It not worth your father's love to take this place. You'll regret if you don't give it back."

With that said the man was gone. Theon shook his head and turned back to Bran to continue what he had been saying.

"I didn't know you were a twin Theon," Bran said.

"I'm not."

"Your not what Theon?" questioned Bran.

Theon looked around him it wasn't real. Was it? "Did see a man who like a few minutes ago?"

Bran nodded and Theon passed out.

"Does this mean you're not taking Winterfell?"

**That is the chapter one. Let me know what you think of the story. Is there any person you like fate. If so leave their name in a review. I hope you all enjoyed the story. **


	2. Oberyn's Almost Death

**Hey. Back with another update for Danger Signs. I thought this up after seeing Season four episode eight. Someone doesn't think that the Mountain should kill Oberyn Martell. I hope you enjoy the story.**

"You raped her," yelled Oberyn. "You killed her!" He kept yelling this as he circled the downed Mountain. He was very amped up now. "Confess!"  
His paramour Ellaria Sand was standing not to far away from where the two men were fighting. He could see the smile on her face as he continued to circle the downed man. If you could call the Mountain a man.  
A strange woman emerged from the crowd and pulled Oberyn back from the downed man as the Mountain reached his huge fist towards him.  
"You should learn to be more careful my love," said the woman.  
Oberyn blinked in surprise as he looked over at Ellaria and then back towards the woman who had yanked him back from his target.  
"Ellaria?" he questioned as the Mountain drew his very last breath. He watched in shock as the Ellaria who had saved him disappeared.  
He sighed in defeat. He hadn't gotten his confession but it was all over now. He smiled over at Tyrion and Ellaria. But then he thought to himself did that just happen.

****

**The end of another chapter. Please let me know what you think. Who do you think I should write about next?**


	3. Sansa's Dilemma

**Sansa has doubts about leaving for Winterfell and an old friend helps her figure things out. Next two chapters will be concerning Robb Stark and Lady Catelyn Stark.**

Sitting on the docks of Winterfell Sansa couldn't help but think over the past few days. She looked over as her father and sister descended the walkway. Would things be different if she had gone to Queen Cersi like she had planned?

Flashback  
"We'll be leaving for Winterfell on the morrow," her father said as they were eating dinner.  
Sansa jerked her head up as she heard her father's words. "But father I'm betrothed to Prince Jofferey," she said. "Shouldn't I stay in King's Landing?"  
Arya was to busy stuffing her face to notice Sansa's being upset. "Can I go for one more dance lesson before we leave?" she asked putting a piece of chicken in her mouth.  
Lord Eddard shook his head. "You can have your lesson on board," their father said.  
Arya let out a loud whoop as she raced off to pack. Or at least that was what Sansa assumed she was doing.  
"This isn't fair," Sansa wailed as she ran off to her bed.  
Septa Mordane had ended up packing her clothes and other items. All Sansa wanted to do was seethe. She thought for a while. And then it hit her Queen Cersi would be able to talk her father into letting her stay.  
She was halfway to the Queens chamber when she saw him. She wanted to scream. She really did. Hadn't Jory been killed when father broke his leg?  
"J...Jory?" Sansa questioned hoping the answer was no.  
The man nodded. "I was Jory," he said. "Where ate you going Sansa child? Didn't your father say to pack?"  
"He did Jory," she answered. "I don't want to leave though. I was hoping Queen Cersi could talk father into staying."  
Jory shook his head. "Why would the Lannister's want your father to stay?" the shade asked. "They killed your father's men. Didn't they?"  
"That was the Kingslayer. Jaime Lannister."  
"But whose bidding does Jaime Lannister do?"  
"The king's?"  
"Your not that stupid child. If they'd willingly kill your father's men. Good men. What makes you think they won't kill your father? Or Arya? Or even you? Your father wouldn't do anything that would lead you or your sister to harm."  
Sansa sighed. Jory was right. Jory was always right. She walked back to her room and didn't say another word about not going back to Winterfell.

End Flashback  
"Come on Sansa," called Arya racing past her, "let's go home."  
Sansa smiled and followed her family home. She couldn't help but wonder would things have turned out different if she had gone to Queen Cersi.

**Please let me know what you think. And let me know if there is anyone's fate you'd like to see changed.**


	4. How Robb's Wife Saved His Life

_Thank you to everyone who reviewed the past few chapters and or followed them. I'd also like to thank jean d'arc for this prompt. I hope I did it justice. In this chapter Talisa saves Robb and his mother and herself from death. I hope you all enjoy. _

**Robb Stark knew something was on his wife Talisa's mind today. She had been fidgeting and pacing back and forth all day so far.**  
**"Talisa," Robb said finally finding his nervous wife to much to watch, "what is wrong, my love?" He took her hand and lead her over to one of the chairs in their rooms.**  
**Talisa gave a nervous look around the room. It looked as though she feared they were being listened to or something of that ilk.**  
**Robb gave a resounding laugh which made both his mother and uncle look at the two. "No one is listening to us Talisa," he told her. "Except for my mother and uncle Edmure. And we can trust them."**  
**Talisa nodded on the verge of tears. Why did she seem so close to tears? "I don't trust these Frey's or Roose Bolton," she said quickly brushing away the few tears that had escaped her eyes. "I think they mean to harm us and your family."**  
**His mother came forward and put a hand on Talisa's shoulder. "But we must still go forward with Edmure's wedding to Roslyn Frey," she told the younger woman. "After Robb broke the treaty to marry you we can't back out now."**  
**Robb gave his mother a look of admonition. Was she trying to make him and Talisa feel bad for what they had done.**  
**"Perhaps it is better to wait until everything has cooled down for Lord Edmure's wedding," Talisa suggested. "That way the slight won't be as fresh on everyones mind as it is now."**  
**Catelyn and Edmure agreed with the idea. Robb released a breath he hadn't been aware he'd taken.**  
**"That is good idea," he said quickly writing a message to Lord Frey. He summoned his most trusted rider and told him to deliver the message.**  
**A day went by with no reply. And at the end of the second one of Frey's sellswords arrived with a message and a basket of something. Robb opened the letter and scanned it quickly. His scowl grew as he read. He then peaked into the basket and drew back in shock.**  
**Talisa took the letter and read it quickly.**  
**Stark,**  
**Consider yourself luckier than your messenger. Your terms are agreed to.**  
**Walder Frey**  
**Talisa and Robb both sighed in relief. They're family had just escaped death.**

_I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. The next one maybe up tonight as well. It will be about Lady Catelyn. Please let me know what you think of the story so far. And also please let me know who you want to see written about in an upcoming chapter. _


	5. Marriage of Catelyn and Brandon Stark

**Hey. I'm back with a new update. I know I promised this one sooner than now but I had a bit of a problem trying to upload it earlier. So now without further ado the should have been Marriage of Catelyn Tully and Brandon Stark. I hope you all enjoy.**

Catelyn watched as her father towards her with that proud look all father's have on their child's wedding day. She couldn't believe the day had finally come. Especially after how Brandon and Rickard Stark had flown off the handle when Rheagar Targaryen had kidnapped the Princess Lyanna.

"Are you ready, my dear?" Hooster Tully asked taking his daughter's delicate hand in his own.

"Yes, father," Catelyn answered him. She had been prepared for this moment in time most of her life. When she heard how close she had come to losing it she had become afraid. Poor Eddard Stark would have made most reluctant husband to her. But both of them would have ended up doing their duties if Eddard had not talked his father and brother out of going to King's Landing and confronting the King.

"Come along now, little Cat," her father said leading her off towards the doors of the sept. "You will be happy in your marriage."

The father and daughter entered the sept walking down the aisle. Catelyn Tully felt a thrill of excitement go down her spine as she realized that this would be the last time she entered this sept as Tully. She would leave it as a Stark.

She watched as the face of Brandon Stark got closer and closer to her. As they grew even closer the features began to turn. Brandon's eyes became Eddard's. Brandon's nose and other facial features were that of Eddard Stark.

Catelyn Stark woke with jerk. She had this dream more and more of late and she was really unsure why. She turned to the other side of the bed and watched her husband Brandon sleep unaware that his wife was awake by her side. And not for the first time in their married life had Catelyn wondered what it would be like to be Eddard's wife.

She looked over at her first-born son Robb. Stand up and walking over to the little boy's cradle she picked him up and began to rock him. No one would ever know that he was actually Catelyn and Eddard's son. That would be a secret she took to her grave.

**I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. I know it's a little short. But the next few chapters I will try to make much longer. Please let me know who you would like to see next.**


	6. Tywin Finds Out Arry's a Girl

**Hey. This is another update. This is dealing with Lord Tywin revealing he knows Arya Stark is girl on their first meeting. LadyKathrine29 requested I do one about Lord Tywin's conversations with Arya Stark. I hope you enjoy this LadyKathrine29. And the last chapter was the second half of my prompt from jean d'arc. I hope everyone is enjoying the story so far. So on with the show.**

Arya was trying her hardest to seem as boy like as she could when she was brought before Tywin Lannister the very first time. She held herself like a boy. She spoke as she had heard the other boys Yoren had taken from the city talk. She even tried to make herself look at the pretty maids in the town and flirt in hopes of making the man believe she was boy. And she believed she was doing a fine job of things.

On their second meeting though she found out how wrong she had deluded herself into being. She had been brought before Tywin like usual to perform her duties as his cup-bearer. She could feel his eyes on her back the whole time watching her.

"Am I doing something interesting today, my lord?" she asked using her Arry voice on him.

Lord Tywin laughed at the girl. For he was quite sure that this young person before him was indeed a girl. He'd been quite sure from the first time he had seen her.

"What is your true name girl?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

Arya paled a little. Had she been that transparent that even a Lannister could see she was a girl. Of course Tywin Lannister of all people would be the ones to find her out as a girl.

"I'm no girl, my girl," she replied curtly going about her duties. "My true name is Arry. I'm an orphan."

"Alright," came the curt reply. "Arry the orphan. Your family must have been a noble family." He looked closer at her. "In fact if I had to guess I'd say you were a Stark. You have the Stark looks about you, 'boy'."

Arya could tell by the way he said the word 'boy' he still didn't believe her. And she wasn't about ready to admit to him how close on the mark he was by guessing she was a Stark.

"I'm no Stark," she replied. "I'm a Snow."

"A Snow? Is it?"

"Yes, my lord."

"You can be a Snow and still have Stark's blood in you girl."

Arya looked at him. "I'm..."

"I know you're not a girl," said Tywin. "I'd wager you'd say you're not Arya Stark even."

He congratulated himself on the shocked look he had elicited from the young girl. She had given herself away right then and there. He motioned her over to him and laughed as the girl slowly walked forward.

"Your secret is safe with me Arya Stark." He nodded towards the cups. "Now back to your duties 'boy'."

Arya stared at him shock for a while before clearing the used chalices and plates from the table and taking them to the kitchen.

Tywin laughed. His children, aside from Tyrion, would mad that he let the other Stark girl get away. But in all fairness she was just a child after all. Wars were not won over children.

**There you go. Tywin Lannister and Arya Stark. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Please let me know who you want to see up next. Or what scene you would like to see changed. **


	7. Stark Family Reunion

**Hey. Here is another chapter for Danger Signs. This one is for Patrick who requested a Stark family reunion. Here you go. When Bran Stark calls out to Jon Snow this time he is going to hear him. Will he let Bran go? Will he make him stay? We'll find out soon. I hope you enjoy.**

The battle was surging on around them and before them. Bran, and Jojen crouched low so as not to be seen by the either Wildling, mutineer, or Night's Watchmen. But then Bran caught sight of someone he thought he would never see again.

"Jon!" Bran called out.

He saw his bastard brother look around him. Looking for the source that had called his name but coming nowhere close to finding the person.

"Jon!" Bran called again crawling out from his hiding place.

Jon's eyes scanned the Craster's Keep until they came upon Bran crawling along the ground. He rushed over wanting to be near his brother. Especially to keep him from harm during the battle. That was the last thing he'd need Bran getting hurt worse than he already was.

"Bran," said Jon picking him from the ground and bringing back to the place he'd just left, "what are you doing here? I received word from Winterfell that you were killed by Theon Greyjoy."

Bran shook his head.

Jojen took this moment to pull himself and Meera from the hiding place. Jon jumped back in shock grabbing for his sword thinking the two were Wildlings.

"Jon don't," said Bran. "They're with me. These are Jojen and Meera Reed. Howland Reed's son and daughter. They, Osha, and Hodor are the only reason Rickon and I aren't dead like you were told."

"You have my thanks, Lord and Lady Reed," said Jon favoring them with a smile. "I mean to take you all back to the Wall with me."

Jojen looked at Jon then Bran and lastly to Meera. "We can't go back to the Wall now," he told Jon. "Bran has an important mission he has to complete."

Bran didn't want to leave Jon's company right now. Jon was the closest thing to family Bran had at the moment. He looked at Jojen.

"But you can come with us," Jojen told Jon. "You have an important part to play in Bran's mission as well."

Without looking back Jon nodded in agreement. "I'll come with you then," he told the Reed boy. "For Bran." And with that said the brothers, the Reed siblings, and Hordor trudged off into the unknown.

**There you have it the newest chapter of Danger Signs. I hope everyone enjoyed it. And please let me know if there is anyone or any situation you think deserves to be changed.**


End file.
